Hostage Hart A daring rescue
by Mercedesadams
Summary: The Hart's were planning a light work day together at Hart industries, they had plans for heading home for an afternoon of love making, when an unexpected call changes their plans, and Jennifer ends up becoming a hostage in a bank robbery. Its up to Johnathan to save her in time.


A Hostage Hart

A

Daring rescue

Johnathan and Jennifer had returned home from an amazing trip to Kenya, and an extremely successful business trip for both Hart industries, and Jennifer's wildlife foundation. The school's had been successfully installed with the latest educational software. Jennifer's cover story in Newsweek magazine was so far the top selling issue of the year, they were even sending a contract and check for another cover issue showing the figure's and updates on what was happening in bringing global awareness to what was happening to our wildlife and the facts about what we're doing that needs to stop or we're going to see some of the most beloved animals become extinct. Johnathan had just more than trippled Hart industries net worth. Max was happy to have them home after thier month long trip. He and Freeway had formed quite the bond, although he was very unsuccessful in getting him to be trained, he was definitely still a puppy who knew no boundries and carried his own agenda. Max was much older now then when freeway was a young pup and his patient's level wasn't what it once was.

It was mid April in Los Angeles, spring was in full bloom today, it had been a pretty rainy week in Los Angeles but today the sun was out, and it was unseasonably warm the high 80's. It was a Sunday at the Hart house, Johnathan and Jennifer were outside enjoying the weather and on a morning run around the property, they took freeway jr with them in hopes of honing some of his wild puppy energy, and they wanted to try and teach him to heal and stick by them when they're out on the sidewalks. Johnathan slowed for a brief moment, Jennifer was in front of him. Jennifer turned running backwards, are you getting tired? he smiled, and said nope, I just like the views from this angle a lot more. She laughed and shook her head. You're naughty shaking her finger at him. She stopped making him stop almost running her over, he grabbed her and swung her around, I know I can't help it when it comes to you, you know its all I think about. She nods her head, yes I do. You know what? He smiled leaning in on her, what darling? She wagged her eyebrows at him, I love it. I love you..she leans in and plants a deep passionate kiss on him. Which escalated quickly. They were near the tennis court's where they had a small Studio living space. If they were hosting a large event that required extra staff, they'd use that unit for sleeping quarters. Johnathan pulled from their passionate embrace and heated kiss, he tried to catch his breath but every part of him wanted to take her right then and there where they stood, but given their hiding spot availability there wasn't any good options, he knew they'd never make it all the way to the house and getting past Max with his now fully awake member about to push through the seams of his jogging shorts wanting out to play, and was quite noticeably there, he knew they had to opt for the closest spot. He said I've got to have you now..she shakes her head, Johnathan. He looks down.. See what you do to me? I kinda cant walk so good at the moment, and can you see me trying to get past Max like this? She giggled reaching for him, she stroaked him, wagging her eyebrows, he said its your fault for making me want to ravish you every minute of every day. The least you can do is help me get rid of it enough to make it back to the house. She giggled running her hand up and down him more, he groaned his eye's rolling back at the sensation of her hands on him. She whispered where? Winking here? He said no I want a better playing field to have my way with you. We're kinda over exposed here. She teased, it's never stopped us before, but... i'm egger to see what you've got in store, where? She asked in her sexy sultry tone, where did you have in mind...he pointed in direction of the tennis courts. She wagged her eye brows... Oooh we've not done that one in a while. He grabbed her hand and said come on she giggled and they ran off. freeway jr clueless and following along. They made it to the studio and poured him a bowl of water and told him to stay in the living area. Johnathan looked at him now you relax here boy, and don't worry if you hear your mommy screaming, I promise you she's ok, and sorry in advance to your little puppy ears, but she will be screaming. He shut the door on him. He turned to Jennifer who's eyes met his, they were dark with desire for him. She looked down at his member which was clearly now begging to come out and play, she licked her lips and moaned mmmm looking down at it. He moved to her in a blink of an eye, both ignited in a powerful kiss, both of them desperate for the taste and feel of each others lips on thiers. His hand went into her hair. The other was caressing her he slid his hand up under her shirt running his fingers over her bra, she gasped at his touch through the barrier. She was reaching into his shirt and running her fingers over her his stomach and chest, he reached around in one swift move he with two fingers unsnapped her bra her breasts popping out ready to be freed and egger for his touch and lips on them. Things escalated very quickly they had each other naked in seconds, Johnathan gazing at her like he'd been on a desert island for days in over 100 degree temperatures with no water for days, and she was the tall glass of water, he devoured her, he moved scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bed, the mear feeling of her naked against him, made him completely go over the edge, he wanted all of her, he pulled back looking down at her, to him her, her body mind and soul was like that tall glass of water on a desert island you've been on your hands and knees for, for days, or a meal after no food for day's. He pinned her to the bed, linking fingers with hers as, he kissed down her neck, chest and breasts, she gasped out oh yes. His lips and hands on her body was driving her mad for all of him, she craved his touch, his lips and body on hers consumed her, his mouth and tongue on her breasts had them beyond taught, she was throbbing and dying for his attention somewhere else. she legs parted for him as her hand reached for his member, he gasped at the sensation of her touch on him. She pushed him back as bad as she wanted his lips and hands on her spot, her desire for him was stronger, she wanted to send him over first, he was always so attentive and went all out to send her flying several times before he'd let her send him, or go there with her. His personal record was ten times in one night. She was wanting him to go first. She pushed hin back and climbed over him, he was breathing heavily as he was ready to devour her, she shook her head as he went grab her thighs and start his magic on her. She shook her head trying to regulate her breathing, ah uh..she shook her head...you first. Her eye's were wild with want and desire for him. She licked her lips as she sat over him looking down at that face, that chest, those arms, and his, she moaned mmmm she lowered her self over him taking him into her hands and mouth, his head pushed back into the pillow, he gasped ah, oh, that feels... He couldn't speak another word, she was pushing him beyond his breaking point. He grabbed at the sheet's and gasped ah..oh...darling... He pulled her to him as he went over the top so strong, he thought he'd need to be pealed off the ceiling. She smiled watching she knew watching him, this one was a powerful one for him. She laid up over his chest and smiled watching him come down off the high she had just sent him on, she reviled in watching him, she truly loved him to the deepest depths of her soul. He opened his eyes trying to catch his breath, and begin hearing in his ears from his heart pounding so hard and thundering his ears. He pulled her into his arms, oh darling that was incredible, I'm going to need a minute to peel myself off the ceiling. She smiled teasing him, yeah then I expect some action, I want be with you there. He looked right at her, his eyes on fire with pure lust and desire for her. He ran his fingers and hands to her shoulders and flipped her back on the bed, his hands reached for her his eyes locked onto hers, are you ready, she was on fire for him, he dropped to her lips in a firey kiss that pulled the air from her lungs, he looked at her and whispered be ready, he kissed licked and moved to her spot, she gasped when his hands reached and pulled the pillow under her, he maneuvered his lips, and tongue over her legs and thighs he hit her spot and she gasped outloud, her head arched and flew back into the pillows her hands above her head to grabbing onto the bars on the head board to keep her from flying off the bed. He wasn't stopping the intensely strong high he was sending her on, she was crying out as he pushed her to the top, before all air was pulled from her lungs, she hit the ultimate peak and screamed his name sure she was about to rip the bars out of place on the head board. He didn't let up till be knew she had flew over the top. He moved to watch her face, pleasure written all over it. She opened them, ears ringing from her heart thundering in her ears. She wanted him to be with her now, she looked into those beautiful blue sparkling eyes of his, I want you darling, with me this time. He smiled I want to go with you too, I'm far from done, he kept her over the pillow, he linked finger's with hers, he moved over her and entered her, she moaned at the sensation, he moaned at the feeing of her all around him, years of yoga and being so strongly connected to him, she used her mussels to send him to a mind blowing climaxes. She was sending hin there quickly, he cried out as she was pushing him there quickly, he could tell she to was getting close, he moved to her spot she cried out oh yes there, she pulled him to her as if she were afraid someone was going to take him, she pulled across his back he filled her completely, she moved in perfect timing with him, she could feel him pushing her to the top, she was crying out, he was panting trying to catch his breath as she was massaging and tightning in perfect timing, he hit the top she was right there, both cried out now, as they sored over the top together she screamed his name he moaned deep within as he went flying with her. After they rode the wave as long as they could, they heard freeway jr, barking at the door. Johnathan withdrew from her and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms, oh darling that felt amazing. She tried to catch her breath as she laid her head into the corner of his neck running her finger over his chest, oh darling thank you, it certainly was. Johnathan could hear freeway still barking, he looked to the door, it's ok boy, she's ok I promise you. Jennifer looked over sh its ok, I'm more than fine. She looked at him fire in her eyes, I want it again, I want you to go with me again, she rolled over ontop of him taking him into her, they spent another hour before they decided to come up for air, and were afraid they'd soon need to replace the door because freeway Jr was trying to get in, not understanding all the loud screaming coming from the room, she said darling what do you say we move this and freeway jr back to the house, and you and I can hit the shower for a little more. He wagged his eyebrows. Sounds like another one of your great ideas to me darling. They kissed then got up, dressed and headed back to the house, Max was in the kitchen at the table running one if his betting rings. He looked at the clock, wow that was quite the run you two went on, you two got quite the workout? They looked at each other, ah yeah we did. Max looking up at them and thought ah, oh my god something tells these two had a workout of another kind, Johnathan tightened his grip on Jennifer and said say Max, we're going to run up and hit the shower, we'll leave freeway jr down here with you. Max shook his head, you two. She turned red, and pulled at Johnathan like come on lets go. He picked on her cues quickly. He pulled her they exited towards thier room, he locked the door behind them, clothes hit the floor in seconds and they headed for the shower, it was another two hours before they made it down stairs. Both entering the kitchen clinging to each other, both were now starving, they had a cup of coffee and fruit before their run, but now it was past two, they raided the fridge. Then ate in the backyard while freeway jr ran wild, Johnathan laughed he sure is a cute little puppy, but I sure don't remember freeway being that hard to train. We may want to think about obedience school at some point. Jennifer giggled I think you're right. He keeps getting into Max's racing news paper's. I think Max's blood pressure is tested every time. Johnathan laughed, I bet. They finished their lunch then spent the rest of the afternoon playing catch with freeway and practicing their long drives for the upcoming golf tournament that they were hosting for a large fund raiser for the wildlife foundation.

It was a rainey Monday morning, Jennifer was getting ready to head into the office with Johnathan, she actually had a break in assignments and nothing pending for Kenya and the foundation other than the fundraiser which she was well ahead of the game on. She could have stayed home to relax, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, knowing Johnathan wouldn't be home beside her. He was excited she was coming with him, he had more than been enjoying her being contently by his side, they were always inseparable, but ever since their little passion filled get away to NYC, they seemed to cling together even more. She thought she'd help him with his day and she simply just couldn't bring herself to leave his side. He came up behind her he'd been watching her ever since she got dressed, he loved watching her, he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her head, you're so beautiful darling. She smiled looking at him in the mirror. Thank you darling. Reaching up into his hair she pulled him down and kissed him, he looked at her you know you made my Monday waking me up like that. She giggled, well darling its always the best way to start out a Monday. He nodded his head it sure is, she kissed him again. Then said we better get you into the office, our little morning session has you over an hour past when you should have gone in. He laughed it was worth it, besides that's what we've got staff in place for. She smiled and pointed to her aray of perfumes and asked which one he liked on her today, he smiled looked and reached for the rare orchid another one if her personal collection's from Hart perfume that they created just for her,sales went directly linke to her wildlife foundation, she reached and sprayed it on, he was like mmm you smell so good, we may have to have lunch here at home today, I'm going to have a hard time not wanting to ravish you all morning. She shook her head your stamina is amazing to me, I love it. Winking at him. He said reaching for her hand come on beautiful lets go. Having you right here and our bed in the next room is making it all the more difficult to leave the house right now. She giggled shaking her head, stood and took his hand and pulled him through the bathroom come on my handsome one track minded sexy husband, lets get you into the office. She kept a hold of him as they headed out of the bathroom, he stopped just midway past their bed, pulling her back with him, she looked at him, he winked wagged his eyebrows and gestured towards the bed, she shook her head giggled and said that's definitely on our afternoon ajenda darling, but for now you have that call coming in about your take over of Kendal electronics. He opened his eyes wide, oh yeah, I forgot all about that, see what you do to me? I love that you're with me everyday at Hart industries you remember the stuff I forget being so easily distracted by this incredibly sexy body of yours. She gave him a dig to the ribs, ok come on my one track mind husband, later I promise. I'm already thinking about it too. She pulled him reluctantly out of the bedroom door. They headed off to the office once they arrived she helped tag team his work load. She was quite the business woman he loved her input on things. He noticed the clock and said we've got about thirty minutes until the conference call comes in about the take over. Would you like to run and get a snack and more coffee downstairs? She smiled sure darling. They headed down then returned to his office when they arrived she was told that her editor was on hold and needed her to talk to her right away, Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and looked at Johnathan, I wonder what she needs? Johnathan shrugged his shoulder's I don't know darling, lets go find out, he gestures to his office, they thanked Liz. She moved to the table and hit speaker phone, Hi Michelle, how are you? Great how are you? I'm great sitting here with my amazing husband at the office. Michelle laughed you two and your magical marriage. You two never ever get enough of each other do you? They laughed, looked at each other and said no we don't actually. She giggled. You two are amazing. Jennifer said yes he is pretty amazing I fully agree with you. She winks at him, so what's up? I know you didn't call to just tell me how amazing my marriage is even though I fully agree it is. She laughed yes, I was actually calling to tell you that Newsweek magazine sent your contract over here along with your check for the job from the last one. I'd send it over but I'm short staffed today. So can you swing by and grab it. She said sure. And hung up. She looked at Johnathan and said darling we only took one car and you have to go to the lawyer's office and sign the contracts from Kensington. She said I'll call Max down here and have him drive me then bring me back here. He smiled sounds great. She dialed Max and asked if could swing by and take her to her editor's office then bring her back to Johnathan. He said sure Mrs H. I'll be right there, I actually got to go by the bank to which was near her office. Jennifer said actually that works for her to then she can deposit her check to and it would be one less errand for her and Johnathan to have to run out and do, she hung up and Johnathan said, ooh now we've got extra time in our little afternoon delight plan's. She looked at him her eyes wide an sparkle oohh I can't wait. He leaned in and planted a heated kiss on her. They finished their snack then Jennifer grabbed her purse and briefcase kissed him again and said she knew his call was coming and didn't want to disrupt him when Max got there which should be in another fifteen minutes. He reached out and said well if im not going to get to see or touch you for the next hour, I need a little tie me over till you get back. He drew her into his arms lifted her chin to his lips, he tenderly kissed them, she loved the feel and taste of his lips on hers, she was completely lost in him, he pulled back letting them come up for a breath, he ran his fingers over her cheek and around her waist, I truly love you so much darling. You make my life worth living, without you in it with me, I've got no reason for living in a world without you. I'd never want to. And I couldn't, I live and breeth to have you right here next to me. She had tears in her eye's I love you to darling, you're my everything, I'd never be able to live without you beside me. I wouldn't last five minutes in a world that you weren't beside me in. He drew her into his arms his hands in the back of her hair he held her tight. They got so lost in thier embrace they lost track of time and his call buzzed through. They were startled back into the present. They smiled. She said I know its only going to be about an hour, but I'm going to miss you, I can't wait to go back home and lock the door to our bedroom and shut out the entire world and have you all to myself in our bed. He kissed her again I'll be missing you too my love. I can't wait to get you home, and lock out the entire world and have you all to myself in our bed. He kissed and hugged her, I'll be here waiting for you to get back here darling. She whispers see you soon, Johnathan still holding her. Reached for the buzzer that kept going off indicating everyone was in place for the conference call. Hi Liz, buzz them through. He still kept Jennifer held locked tight in his embrace. It beeped, he pushed it and said hello gentleman I'll be right with you I'm grabbing my laptop now. He put the call on hold and looked at Jennifer. I love you darling. She touched his cheek and said I love you to darling, see you in an hour. Or less if I can help it. She kissed him and exited his office.

Max and Jennifer drove to her editor's office, Jennifer said she'd just run in grab the file from the front desk then be right out, then they'd head over to the bank on Sunset Blvd, hopefully because it was nearing the lunch hour but not quite there yet, they'd beat the lunch rush. He said sure Mrs H. No problem. Do you and Mr H have pressing business at the office today? She smiled no he's actually taking care of that now, I'm just missing him and we we're planning on lunch at home today, Max shook his head, you two I swear you should really bottle and sale your stamina. She smiled sorry Max, I just love that man more than I can even begin to explain. She shut the door and ran off for the office. Max sat and read the racing form and waited for Mrs H. She emerged about 15 minutes later and said sorry Max, I love Michelle but she's such a chater box, she checked her watch and grumbled I hope we beat the crowd I really want to get back to the office to Johnathan. She hit the accelerator and bolted to the bank. There was an accident that slowed her further, they eventually made it, unfortunately it was right as everyone else was letting out for lunch and she hoped at best she'd dash in and at least be head of the lines. She and Max made a dash into the bank, they were 4th in line, mmmm not to bad she thought, she checked her watch again and anxiously thought please let this line move quickly traffic going back would be larger now that it was lunch hour. Max could see how anxious she was to get back to Mr H. He thought he knew he'd never seen a couple that was more truly in love then the two of them, and they truly are the definition of soulmates. He knew if anything ever happened to one of them the other would jump in the line if fire because they truly would never live in a world without each other. She was next in line, behind Max was three men he noticed that were either high on something or just extremely nervous about something they were more ancy in line then a young child who can't stay still for anything. He was about to turn and see what they they looked like and see if they were on something, but he was next in line. Jennifer had just finished. And stood aside for max to go up there. He walked up and had everything prepared. The branch manager was walking back to her desk and looked at the three men suspiciously, they spotted her just as Max was finishing up and turning to walk towards Jennifer, the manager glanced and spotted the guns in their hands, she made a be line for the nearest desk trying not to draw attention to her plans when the second guy caught her spun on his heels panicked as she was lifting the phone, he drew his gun and shot her. Freeze everyone this is a bank robbery. Know body move. Jennifer frozen in shock of what just happened. Max stood in shock next to Mrs H. The teller to the far left was able to move her foot unseen to call the police. Every teller had a panic button at their feet or under each desk to access in a case like this. The third guy moved gun drawn to the front of the teller desk where he could better watch them and said you all put your hands on your head where I can see them and move out front here. He told guy two to go lock the front door so know one could come in. He moved and guy one kept his gun on the four other people inline. Jennifer hesitated moving to run, but knew she'd never make it, and she knew Max couldn't move that quick anymore, she just wanted to run out and straight into Jonathan's strong and safe arm's. A tear escaped her eye, she just wanted to be with Johnathan and prayed these men would hurry get their money and leave, she just wanted to get the hell out of here and go to home to Johnathan. The the one locked the door and moved back towards the front. He pulled his bag and yelled to the guy who was standing over the branch manager, you get her keys and bring them to me. The first guy was staring at Jennifer in a manor that was uncomfortable to her, she never liked it when other men looked at her, the one guy stayed back to watch everyone in the front while the one yanked the keys to the registers and was moving to the back, the one standing behind everyone said look I see cops. How did they know? The one said because the door is locked I bet they called it in. We got to hurry. Before more come in. The one moved and was pulling cash from the register the other one pointed the gun at everyone else and said you all sit and keep your hands where I can see them. You over there where is the vault key? The guy said pointing in the direction of the far end desk, in there the desk on the left. He said looking Richard go get them I'll watch these guys. Mitch hurry up, over therd we need to get the hell out of here. I'm not going back to Quentin. Richard was putting the money in the bag when from the side door a cop came in shots were fired Scott caught sight of him first. It was to late Richard went down a single bullet hit him in the chest as he moved to shoot the cop, who couldn't watch both at the same time in all the commotion. Richard hit the floor and was gone. Scott hit the cop who went down right away. He took s bullet to the chest. Scott yelled at Mitch get to that side door and secure that damn side door. Mitch moved quickly and stepped behind the counters, he pointed his gun out and saw no other cops in site. He secured the door. He came in and disarmed the cop, then checked he wasn't moving. He moved to Richard but it was clear he was already gone. He yelled at Scott, dude I'm sorry your brother is dead. Scott got pissed and said no. Jennifer watched his expression after covering her ears in shock over the shots being fired and the shock and disbelief that this was all happening, she looked at Max to see if he was ok, she was worried that this would raise his blood pressure to high. He remained calm and close to her, she knew he'd do anything to protect to her. He looked at her to check on her, he knew she was strong, but he also knew she was stronger and better ontop of her game when standing beside Mr H. He knew she was wanting him now. Scott yelled Mitch get the bag, finish empting those registers. Then get to the vault its only us now. He moved and was finishing, Scott saw the guy move towards the entrance door and fired his gun in his direction hitting him in the leg. He went down. Jennifer was trying to be strong but she was scared to death, she just wanted Johnathan

Meanwhile back at Hart industries, Jonathan had just finished up his conference call sealed the deal and had checked his watch wondering what could possibly be taking Jennifer this long she should have been back here by now. He exited for the front desk looking for Liz and noticed a large group gathering in front of the waiting room all staring at the TV, he looked at Liz and said what is all the commotion about Liz said the bank robbery on sunset. Jonathan turned stark white and was about to pass out he said what Liz replied yes there's a hold up at our branch on sunset Johnathan ran past everybody and saw the TV screen live growing concerned ran behind him Jonathan turned even whiter as a reporter continued to say that 4 shots had rang out two were dead two were shot no word on the extent of the two other injuries, Liz said sir what is going on Jonathan said Jennifer and Max are going to the bank she should have been back here by now Liz turned white and almost lost her footing Jonathan looked further at the TV as the news reporters gave the information they had cameras were filming from the parking lot with cameras showing the front and the back of the building. That's when Jonathan turned stark white and felt as though the ground just slipped out from under him right there in the parking lot was Jennifer's car he knew right then and there she was in that building. He turned and bolted back towards his office grabbed his keys and within seconds was at the elevator he pusher past everybody and was in his car and exceeding every speed limit to get to that bank. He called on his car phone to Herschel and said what is going on at the bank Jennifer and Max are in the building I saw her car in the parking lot on the news who is shot and who is hurt I got to know please tell me that she is okay please tell me that she is okay. He was loosing it quickly in the car. Jennifer was his entire life there was no way he could live in a world without her in it max was the father he never had he too had to be ok. Herschel replied we don't know anything other than what you just told me. Johnathan said I'm almost there I'm parking now let them know I'm coming I'll be there any second I don't care what it cost for what you have to do or who you have to bring in but whatever you do find out if Jennifer and Max are ok and do whatever you have to do to get them out of the building. Jonathan hung up and ripped his car into the parking space leapt out of the car and was running towards the front door he was pushing past the barricades when three cops pounced onto to him trying to hold him back he had the strength of 10 men and wasn't about to let them hold them back from his wife or max whatever it took he was going to get to Jennifer said he didn't care how much it costs or what it took. He yelled let me go my wife and friend is in that building the cops held him back and said sir you cannot go in we already have two dead and two down if your wife is in that building she's in grave danger you have to let us do our job in order to get her out Jonathan continued to push past them and said call Herschel now he's expecting me get off me I need to get to my wife. The one cop let go called on his walkie talkies after a couple seconds he turned around and told the cops let him on through Jonathan started to run before they even moved Herschel was coming around the corner and met him he knew dealing with Jonathan wasn't going to be easy he knew how desperately in love and what a magical marriage he and Jennifer share and how important max is to him. Jonathan yelling at him from 10 feet back yelling where is Jennifer where is Jennifer is she okay how's max? Herschel said Jonathan I need you to take a deep breath I know this is hard and now knowing that Jennifer and Max is in there makes it even harder on me as well we are trying to get the situation under hand but right now we have one of our men who we think is one of the ones injured or dead and only one other man who we hope made it inside before they had a chance to know other than that we have no information on who's down who needs help or the conditions. Come with me up over here I know how you are when it comes to Jennifer but believe me we're doing everything we can but I need you to help us by trying to remain calm. Herschel led him to the front end of the building.

Back inside the bank. Scott held his gun on the remaining hostages. Mitch had bagged all the cash he needed to get to the vault. He had the key but needed the combination he looked at the three tellers and said all three of you now get back with him to the vault. You best give him the combo or he won't hesitate to start shooting you, he yelled now and scared all three, he didn't even listen when they all three chimed in we..he yelled now, Jennifer kept her distance doing exactly what they said max as well sticking close to Jennifer side. The three of them got up and followed Mitch to the back of all when they reach the vault he said whichever one of you has the combination open it now or I will shoot you, the three of them looked at each other and a him and said I, we don't have the combination for tellers are not allowed to touch the vault the only person that has the combination is our branch manager Mitch got mad and said you're lying the female teller said I'm telling you the truth we don't have the combo he shot her in the leg she screamed she screamed and fell to the ground the other two tellers said we're telling you the truth or not lying we don't have the combination only our branch manager does Mitch yelled who is that and yelled out at Scott get the branch manager in here who the hell is the branch manager? He looked around and realized it had to be one of the two down the tellers cried you shot her I think you killed her she was the only one with the combination. Mitch made his way to the front, ok who the hell is the branch manager? The guy hurt in the corner pointed towards the first victim. Scott and Mitch went ballistic. Just as they were trying to restrategize thier original plan, the second cop who had snuck in the back door motioned for the two to exit quietly and quickly. He shut the door and rehid. Mitch yelled for them to come to the front no word. He yelled again, no response. Scott said you idiot can't you do anything right. He went back and said if you don't come out now when I find you I won't think twice to shoot you. You've seen me do it. He spoted no sign and figured they skipped out on the side door where the cop came in. He was coming out when he caught out of the corner of his eye, the cop hiding, both drew their weapons and the cop fired off a direct hit. Scott was gone. The cop was grazed but quickly hid his gun, smeared his wond blood by his heart and faked being dead. Mitch held a gun on the remaining 7 hostages, he told them to follow him he had been eyeballing Jennifer and said grabbing her arm you come with me. The rest of you lets go. Four of the seven hostages were elderly, they were on the tour bus one was a woman who was about 8 months pregnant. The other was a young man in his twenties on crutches with a broken leg. Jennifer and Max. They got to the back room and he pushed them all inside keeping Jennifer with him, max turned to object and protect her, Mitch clocked him upside the head so hard he hit the floor the guy on crutches tried to catch and help but he to fell to the ground to. Jennifer cried out Max? Mitch yanked her back and shut them all in the room. Mitch hadn't noticed he didn't lock the door, the cop continued to lay where he was in hopes of getting a better shot at him, but now that he's got a gun on the hostage is going to make it tricky. He needed to stay put a little while longer.

Meanwhile outside the cops and snipers were trying to figure out a plan when they got word from aerial view that two hostages were rounding the building from door two. Herschel told Johnathan who's emotions were running high, he prayed it was Jennifer and Max, the surrounding cops pulled them to safely cars and asked the questions on who was in there, who was shot, and who were the ones presumed deceased? Johnathan ran along side Herschel to the squad car, his heart sank when from far away he knew it wasn't his beloved Jennifer or Max, once again his heart sunk, he felt like he was about to puke. Herschel tried to hold him back just in case something horrific had happened to Jennifer, perhaps he could better cushion the blow. Johnathan pushed past desperate to hear anything about Jennifer. He ran to the car they were now crouched below answering questions he dropped to his knees and asked..cops said what they had just said one female down presumably dead, one male employee shot, one cop down, one of the robbers down presumed dead and a cop down presumably dead as well. Johnathan felt a combination of relief that Jennifer and Max were still ok, but sick for all the violence inside. The cops added since thier escape two more shots fired. They had no idea who or what the details were but a second officer had made it in through door three. Johnathan said trying to be kind and synthetic but hanging on by a thread about Jennifer and Max, reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Jennifer, please I've got to is this woman in there? and if she is she ok? And where is she? They both could see the anguish on his face and could tell he was madly in love with her, yes they both replied at the same time yes she was seated with her hands over her head at the front of the teller machines next to an older gentleman possibly her father, Jonathan took a huge sigh of relief yet complete and utter terror in his eyes he took a deep breath and said is she okay they replied yes when we last saw her she looked terrified but was ok, he asked what about the gentleman next to her he said he was the same he never said a word and was sitting right next to her that he appeared to be ok as well. Jonathan felt relieved yet still terrified Herschel said come on we gotta get back up front at least we have a little bit more to go on I need to go fill in everybody up front and get SWAT teams up to date on possible locations injuries and where the fatalities are. Jonathan walked along side Herschel feeling like he was about to lose it never had he been so scared as he was right now at this moment he begged God please don't take her from me please protect her I can't live without her and please protect max he's done everything for me and I owe it to him to get him out of this alive. I'll do anything you can have the company the money everything just don't take her from me otherwise you may as well take me to because I will not live in this world without her next to me in it. He tried to remain strong but couldn't help but shed a tear he was as scared as he is ever been in his entire life he never felt so helpless as he did right now at this moment all he wanted to do was charged into that building take her in his arms and protect her from whatever was going on inside that was his job to protect her and keep her safe from harm.

Meanwhile back inside Mitch had to rethink all of this, they hadn't expected nor planned for this to happen he was either going down with a fight or going down with a bullet to the head, either way he wasn't going back to that dirty jail cell for the rest of his life. He held Jennifer tight by the arm she had to think on her feet, she knew she had to fight to get back to her beloved Johnathan, she couldn't leave him, she knew he'd break through the door's and gladly accept a bullet to the heart, because she knew he'd never live in a world without her, she knew because she felt that same way, they said it all the time. She had to fight to get back to her sweet handsome amazing husband. They had plans to go home and make love all afternoon, this guy and this situation was keeping her and Johnathan from doing that, she turned her emotions from sadness and fear to anger and the gloves off ready to battle. She said look you're never going to get out of here with them in the back so why don't you let them out the way they came, take the money you have here and ask for a ticket out of here. He wasn't the smartest guy, he said that could work, they would slow me down. He said but before they go I want that combination. He grabbed Jennifer and moved her as his shield he surveyed the front he again wasn't the smartest guy, so he saw very little cops in sight and laughed. They think its under control, I can work with that out there, what a joke. He moved to the front opened the door he pushed Jennifer in front of him the trigger and gun to her head, he shouted hey cops, I've got several bullet's left and more than four fully loaded guns at my disposal, I won't think twice to blow her pretty little head off, Johnathan watching from behind Herschel, he felt weak in the knee's, yet he fought every once of erge to go charging this guy and take him down to his knee's and beat him to death. Jennifer was scared to death she had watched and heard these men shoot people without thinking twice, she was scared but moved her thoughts to her beloved Johnathan, she stood with a gun to her head, but her mind pushed her to being held in the comfort and security of being in his arms, they were home in their beautiful willow pond home. Upstairs in their bed, he was making love to her, she was so happy, the feeling of him on her skin, the sweet taste of his lips on hers. The feel of his lips on her body, it was like pure heaven to her. She was lost in thought when she heard Herschel telling him not to hurt her, her eyes as if on pure instinct went right behind him, and she gasped tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the love of her life right behind him, his eyes locked onto hers, she saw the deep and pure undying love looking right back at her, she saw the same desperation to run to her and take her in his arms screamed from every angle. He tried not to draw to much attention to himself he didn't want the guy to hurt her, he yelled ive got hostages I'm willing to let go in exchange for the combination to the vault. Herschel said let her go and ill get it to you right now. I can get it to you with one call. He kept the gun to her head, no I'm keeping her, I'll trade the combo for three of the seven hostages. Johnathan felt his heart sink, Jennifer watching the color drain from his face she knew, she could feel the power of his love for her, she knew he would stand and take a full round of bullets to protect her and keep her safe. Herschel motioned for them to get the combination, with in a minute he had the combination and the officer came from the car and handed him a piece of paper he put his hands in the air and walked towards Mitch Jennifer could fully see Jonathan and it took every ounce of strength she had not to bolt into his arms Herschel handed him the piece of paper with the combination on it and said how about you take me and you let her go Mitch said no deal I told you what the deal is I'm calling the shots here not you and kept the gun towards Jennifer's head and pulled her back in the building and shut the door Jonathan once again felt the life drain from him. Herschel made his way back to Jonathan and Jonathan said that guy is crazy they're all insane they don't care we have to get Jennifer out of there and away from that guy I don't care what it costs or what you have to do but get my wife out of there and get her out of there now! Herschel knew Jonathan would move mountains this is Jennifer even if he had to call in the Marines the Air Force and every state official it took. Herschel said relax I know this is hard we gave him the combination, he went to get the money out of the vault and releasing some of the hostages will have a better angle to work with him and hopefully some more bargining material I don't think he's going to hurt her right now he's using her for leverage to get out. Jonathan had to sit down he literally felt like he was about to pass out.

Once back in the bank mitch opened the vault, he told her to go back and get the four elderly hostage's but to leave the guy on the crutches and the pregnant woman. Jennifer said why not let her go, she can't possibly help get away. He said lady you do what I say when I tell you I have a plan I'll worry about my plan, you do what I say or I have no problem in blowing your head off he went on emptying all the money into his bags and Jennifer turned to go to the back room to release the elderly hostages once she got back there, she bent down to check on Max, he was bleeding but appeared to be ok she put her hand on his shoulder and said they're going to let some of you go but I need you to do me a favor he looked up and said anything Mrs H she said I need you to tell Jonathan how much I love him and how my life is truly happy because he is in it, and how I'm the world's luckiest woman to have him as my husband she tears up and says please please tell him how very much I truly love him max reaches for her and says I will Mrs H, and you know he loves you too and he will do anything to get you out of here you know he wouldn't let anything happen to you she nodded her head and knew she had to hurry and get them out of there she helped Max stand, and pointed at the others, come with me, he's letting you go. They walked past the cop down, he knew he needed to stay there longer and if he moved it could cost her and others thier, life he figured she was in a better position and as she released the hostages and they walk past him he reached out and grabbed her ankle causing her to jump he pointed across the room at the gun under the table and told her to get it she went to get it and handed it to him and he shook his head and said he would grab the other gun but the take that gun and keep it on her in case she needed to protect herself. Jennifer quickly moved grab the gun and kicked in the other one he slid it under him and continued to pretend like he was dead. I figured at least if she was armed she could protect herself but he can at this point better protect the two remaining hostages especially the woman and the life of her unborn baby. Jennifer moved back to the vault and said they're out what do you want me to do? he was already done loading his bags put the gun back to her head and told them to get behind him max was still pretty out of it but was up and walking they moved towards the front door and once again open the door he let him out and told Herschel you over there come here if you want your other hostages safely then you'll do exactly what I say. Jonathan watched in fear once again as this guy continued to hold a loaded gun at his beloved wife's head, he just wanted this to be over with and couldn't believe that this was happening Herschel moved towards Jennifer and the hostage's. Mitch grabbed Jennifer push her to the side and told them to get out they all made their way to the front door Jonathan and the other police officers. Herschel looked at Mitch and said ok you got what you wanted we gave you the combination you have your money now how about you let her go? he said no deal this is how it's going to go down I've got a woman in the back who is about to pop unless you want her giving birth and you being responsible for something happening to that baby then you will do as I say. I want a car brought here and I want a plane waiting at LAX no cops or anything I want a flight out of here to Mexico if you do that I will let the pregnant mom go and the guy on crutches but this beautiful thing here I'm taking her with me if I don't make it to Mexico in one piece neither will she. Jennifer once again looking beyond everybody and straight at Jonathan in hopes Mitch wouldn't see her , she mouthed I love you to Jonathan, he winked at her to let her know that he saw her and he loves her too and gave her a look like I will get you out of this darling don't you worry. Mitch grabed her by the arm and yanked it back in the bank and shut the door.

Meanwhile outside Max made his way with the others to the back Jonathan stood where he was because he wanted to get information out of Herschel but wanted to check on max he mouthed max I'll be over in a minute max. He nodded his head and continued moving towards the back of the building with the other officers. Herschel saw Jonathan and knew he wasn't going to take this news well and dreaded having to tell him what this guys plans were. Herschel motioned to Jonathan to go towards the back and he moved behind him once they were out of sight of the building Jonathan said what's going on and what are you doing to get my wife out of there? Herschel said Jonathan I need you to try and remain calm, I know this is hard believe me every time I go up there and I see him holding the gun to Jennifers head it's hard for me too but I have to remain calm and think clearly or this guy will shoot and kill her. Jonathan said what the hell does he want give him what he wants and get my wife out of there Herschel took a deep breath and swallowed he knew this wasn't going to go over well he said he plans on letting the pregnant woman and a guy with a broken leg go for trade for a car to take him to LAX Airport, he wants a plane waiting that will take him to Mexico Jonathan interjected and said wait a minute what about Jennifer Herschel took a deep breath and said he plans on taking her on the plane with him he says if he makes it to Mexico he'll let her go if he doesn't he will kill her Jonathan completely lost it and said there was no way in hell he was going to let that man on a plane to Mexico with his wife he knew he would kill her if he would have nothing to lose so he better come up with a plan and you better come up with it now otherwise he's calling in reinforcements but there's no way in hell that man is leaving with his wife. Jonathan was pissed and walked past him and went over to max and check on him max was looking at Jonathan he could tell he was upset and scared to death for Mrs H Jonathan put his hand on Max's shoulder and said how are you are you okay? Max said I'm fine but we really got to get Mrs H out of there those people are crazy they will shoot without thinking twice there are also people in there that are hurt that need medical attention what are the cops doing? Jonathan got pissed and said honestly max I don't know right now not enough for me they're saying that he wants to let the pregnant woman go and somebody with a broken leg but that he wants to take Jennifer with him to Mexico as leverage there's no way in hell I'm going to let that crazy man take my wife on a plane to Mexico you have to tell me everything you know about the inside of that bank the layout that you saw and what is going on with those left inside im going to call in my own help there's no way I'm going to let them take my wife. Max said pretty much what they already knew other than the cop by the back room where the other two hostage's were. But he appears to be keeping Mrs H by his side. There's really know where for her to run, other's that had they shot without thinking twice. Max looked like he needed to be seen right away, Johnathan knew he was working with a ticking time bomb, he wanted to call in his aids to get Jennifer out of there, the LAPD wasn't doing enough for his taste, he knew know one could protect and save Jennifer better than him, she was his first priority, they had other priorities in addition to Jennifer, which wasn't enough for Johnathan. He had a plan and said come on Max we're going to get you aid and I've got calls to make. Jonathan turn back towards Herschel and said tell him a plane will be waiting I got things to take care of this is killing me to leave right now but I got to get max home and I have calls to make whatever you do watch out for my wife you make sure she's our top priority if anything happens to her between here and the plane he looked at him and said you don't even want to know turned and took Max and headed back to Jonathan's car. Once inside Johnathan ripped out of the parking space. He tore down sunset blvd and flew past a more than red light nearly causing a mass car crash, he flew into the freeway and told Max call Liz tell her to call Scott and clear everything else and get to lax and to pull the Hart jet from the hanger, I'll explain the rest as soon as I get there. But be ready to have a couple guest pilot's. And to send the car to the house to take you to the er to be checked out. Max did, Johnathan defied every traffic law, and drove at accelerated speeds in and out of traffic, he reached the exist and was heading towards thier house, he picked up the phone and dialed Jeffrey, Johnathan filled him in at record speed, and said to meet him at lax at the Hart jet in hanger H2. Johnathan reached the Willow pond gate and flew to the house, once inside he was racing upstairs to change into clothes he could move better in and not stand out so much. He was changed in seconds sat on the bed to put his shoes on, he glanced over and saw Jennifer's robe from this morning, he held it to his face, he could smell her all over it. Tears filled his eyes as he asked how is this happening? We should be here right now together in this bed, he should be making love to her right now, Max knocked on the door even though it was wide open, he could tell how distraught he was. Mr H. I know you're about to go try and save Mrs H. But I've got to tell you something he looked at him? What? He was scared something had happened since he left. Johnathan leaped from the bed holding her robe the grip tighter, did something happen? Is Jennifer ok? Max said, no take a breath, I know you're anxious to get to her, I know how much you love her, but she made me promise just before I was let go, that she wanted you to know she loves you more than anything in the world. And that her life is truly happy because of you. And that she's the luckiest woman in the world to have you as her husband. Johnathan wiped his tears I love her Max, she's my whole world, I can't live without her. Ive got to get her out of there, Max said I know boss, I told her I knew how much you loved her and I know he's going to save you. Johnathan huged him, I am, now. Thank you Max. He ran past him and bolted down the stairs, he leaped in the car and floored the car back down the stretch towards gate, he hit the speaker button and called Herschel he was in his car making the arrangements for a car to take them to the hangar Jonathan asked if everything was in place and if Jennifer was okay Herschel said I don't know but he's about to let the two other hostages go and then I'm going to let him know that the car is ready and let him drive over there we got undercover cops on all the main roads just in case he tries something and head somewhere other than LAX Jonathan said fine whatever you do try to keep her calm, I know she's going to be looking for me when she comes out that building and is going to wonder where I am it's killing me to have left her there but I have my own plan. Herschel interjected and said what are you up to you need to let us handle this Jonathan got pissed off and said no I'm handling it! when it comes to Jennifer I'm in charge. So far I've let you guys handle it and so far we got three possible deaths, more victims down and that maniac still has my wife this time you will follow my lead I'm not going to be able to be reached so contact Gray, he will be there under cover and knows everything that's going on.

Back at the bank Jennifer sat looking towards the front of the building, her head was spinning the what if's, try as she may not to let it. Why did I go to get that check and contract now? If I had waited and stayed with Johnathan for that conference call and picked it up later, I'd be at home with him right now, we'd be up in our room, in our bed making love right now. That's all I want just to be with my darling Johnathan, nothing else matters but being with him, he's all I need and all I want, ever. She was trying to be strong, but she's the strongest when she's with him, together is how they work the best, together they could face anything. She just wanted to be together with him now. In his arms. She turned so Mitch wouldn't come out and see, she turned and saw him heading towards the back room, when suddenly she heard yelling, drop it, she knew the officer that was grazed saw a moment and was taking it, she herd shots fired then, was about to run for the door and heard another shot fly past her and through the front window. Jennifer screamed crying and hit the ground.

Outside Herschel and everyone out front hit the deck, Herschel front on the ground and praying Jennifer was ok, he promised Johnathan he'd make sure she made it to the plane safely. If she didn't this guy may as well point the gun right at his head and pull the trigger because he knew Johnathan would never live in a world without Jennifer, and she to would do the same. They're the real deal. True soulmates. Gray was in pursuit to meet at the Hart jet when he heard the whole thing on his radio speaker, he had Johnathan on the phone line going over the details Johnathan was once again breaking every traffic law and was trying to listen to the live feed on what was going on at the bank, gray called Herschel, what going on, Johnathan is about to call in the United States Marines to get Jennifer out if there. Herschel said I am sure he is, I don't know we just heard from ground and ariel coverage, that at least six rounds were fired off two at the same time so it could be either one of our men was only wounded and took a shot are one of the hostages maybe even Jennifer got a hold of a gun. Gray's heart sunk into his chest he had no idea what to say to Jonathan he didn't know if Jennifer was alive. Johnathan was in panic attack mode, Gray told him what he knew, Jonathan's heart was in his throat, he yelled well find out! Damn it get her out of there. Give him anything he wants. I don't care how much it costs just give it to him.

Back inside the bank Jennifer was on the floor covering her head and now fully crying. She couldn't hold strong anymore. She was trying to remain strong, and stay focused on getting out if here and running straight into Jonathan's arm's. That's all she wanted was to be back by his side and in his arm's. She couldn't stop thinking about ever since they returned from their passion vacation in NYC they barely left their room the whole trip, that entire trip they were together, since arriving home they've been together non stop, , they found it more impossible than normal to detatch from each other. She was so scared she'd never see him again, never see his twinkling blue eyes, or feel his safe strong arm's wrapped around her or hearing the strong beat of his heart in her ears as she sleeps so soundly in his arms. or the way her body craved his touch, or how he takes her to a place reserved only for the two of them when he makes move to her. She was streaming tears. Mitch yelled get up you idiot, I told you to do as I said. Jennifer stood, and faced him trying to remain strong. Please don't shoot me, I just want to go home to my husband. Mitch, said in a crude condescending tone oh that's sweet well too bad you better start listening if you're lucky that may happen we're down to one hostage in here and you look like a lady who cares so I'm sure your concern should be on them listening to us getting a car and getting us to that plane otherwise our last remaining hostage the pregnant woman goes down next. Jennifer panic because she didn't want her to be hurt or her baby either so she tried to refocus her mind on that and figured the sooner she gets her out of here and then get in the car and to the plane the sooner hopefully this will all be over with and she can go home to Jonathan. Mitcb moved towards Jennifer grabbed her by the arm and said come on let's go check on the car.

Herschel stood powerless waiting for a sign of life from in the building, he was still under direct order from the snipers above to remain on stand down since they had no idea where the hostages were from moment to moment and there was a woman fully pregnant to think of as well as Johnathan Hart's wife had a fully loaded gun directly pointed at her head. He saw movement and the front door opened, Mitch yelled get over here, Jennifer used that moment to once again lock eye's on Johnathan she looked snd he wasn't there, she was confused and trying to think where he could possibly be, she thought for a second and panicked oh my god, the shots that went through the window? Did one hit Johnathan? Oh my god, what if he's hurt? She was breaking down quickly she was in full blown panic mode. Herschel was relieved to see Jennifer was ok, it would calm Johnathan some what. He moved to them, he saw Jennifer looking and figured she was looking for Jonathan because he saw her go from strong to looking like she was about to break down he hoped she could keep it together he knew they were better together he had no way of letting her know what was going on all I could do was look at her she find out what he wanted and work on getting her out of there. Mitch said is the car ready if the car is ready? If it is I will let the pregnant lady go unfortunately crush boy tried to play hero and it didn't work in his favor neither did your little cop. Herschel said the car is on the way if you want to send her out it should be here any minute Mitch said I want no cop cars following us if I see anyone in blue following us she's as good as dead. Herschel said don't worry anything you want just please don't hurt her I think we've had enough bloodshed let's just go about this calmly he looked behind him and said your car is right there Mitch said fine tell your driver to get out you will follow us and you will drive so that I know you are unarmed and I will ride in the back with this lovely lady right here with this gun held to her head the entire way so don't try anything funny. Herschel said I will do that just like I said let's do this calmly if you want to let the hostage go and you are ready we will leave as soon as you are ready Mitch pulled him inside while continuing to hold the gun on Jennifer and told him to take off his jacket Herschel removed his jacket and Mitch could see he was indeed unarmed he told Jennifer to go back and get the hostage and bring her out Jennifer turned and quickly went and got her and brought her out front while Mitch held a gun on Herschel Herschel looked around to try and get a clear picture as to who was hurt and if there was any other robbers hiding out he couldn't see much so he hoped that they could get out of there quickly and safely enough so that ambulances could get in an aid anyone that was in here that still needed it Jennifer returned with the hostage Mitch continued to hold the gun on Jennifer and pushed the pregnant lady in front of him and told her she had to walk in front of them went outside he let her go she ran to the aid of the police officers standing there which held the bags of money in his hand and the other one pointing the gun towards Jennifer they made their way to the car and Herschel told the driver to get out the driver got out and her she got in Mitch continued to hold the gun on Jennifer and got in the back seat holding the gun to her head the whole time just like you promised and said you better have that airplane ready and I better make it out of here otherwise I will kill her do not forget that Herschel said just remain calm I told you that I would get you there and I will just don't hurt her Mitch continue to hold the gun on her head the whole wsy to LAX. The whole time Jennifer was trying to remain strong but couldn't get it out of her head if something had happened to Jonathan where could he possibly be he would have never left her there she knew he would be standing outside waiting for her my God if anything happened to him mitch might as well pull the trigger right now because I will not live in a world without my darling Jonathan he may as well just pulled the trigger right now she was starting to panic and lose it.

Johnathan was at LAX everything and everyone was in position Gray had called and said Jennifer was not hurt in the gun fire but that he had a gun on her at all times. Jonathan asked how she was and how she looked Gray said from what he heard from the angle the officers standing down could see she looked OK frightened and a little panicked I assume because she came out looking for you and didn't see you but other than that they said she looked relatively the same and so far looked unharmed he said Herschel was driving and that's so far all the undercover cops following said he's in route to you now about 8 minutes away Jonathan said thank you hung up notified everyone Gray said he should be there in under 2 minutes Jonathan said everyone is in place as soon as you get here leap to the front of the plane I will be hiding in the back bedroom do you know the plan grey said I am ready let's try to do this before we get up in the air. It's a short distance yes but if we can contain it before we get on Mexican grounds the better for us.

In the car Mitch kept his promise and held the gun to her head. They entered the gate and security was on stand down to let them pass, gray stood at the bottom stairs of the Hart jet, Johnathan was in place. And everyone in the cockpit was suited and ready. Herschel said your plane is right there. Mitch was getting cocky and careless as he stepped out of the car while holding the gun to Jennifer he didn't check gray or anyone for guns, and pushed her with the gun at the back of her head up the stair's, Jennifer noticed dressed as a pilot was Gray. She got inside mitch looked about, wow they're sending us to mexico in style. Too bad its such a short trip. He moved to the cockpit and saw the pilots they pretend to be getting the plane ready he said looking around and to gray, you..pull that door closed. He kept the gun on her, gray shut and locked the door. He motioned him to his seat in the cockpit. Mitch fugued it was easier to sit outside the door and watch the pilots to make sure there was no funny business that to constantly watch Jennifer He looked and saw there was a bedroom and told her to get in there and stay in there he pushed her in the bedroom and shut the door and headed back towards the front of the cockpit.

Once in her and Jonathan's private bedroom, and the door was shut, Jennifer looked at the bed, her mind wandering back only a week ago to them making passionate love in this bed for much of their flight back from Kenya. She spotted his shirt laying on the chair, they must have left it. She picked it up, lifting it to her face, she could smell him all over it, she fell on his side of the bed and burst into tears. The whole time Johnathan was watching hidden in the closet he wasn't sure if Mitch was standing at the door and wanted to wait before letting Jennifer know he was there, he wanted the upper hand and needed to know if gun fire rained out that she was out of the line of fire. He was heart broken watching her, knowing exactly how she felt because he to sat on their bed feeling that same way not too long ago clinging to her robe in thier room, he wanted to get out of the closet and take her in his arms more than anything in the world he was finally within an arm's reach of her and still couldn't touch her it was killing him he continued to listen and Jennifer laid back on the bed clinging onto his shirt crying once Jonathan realized that he was probably not on the other side of the door listening he whispered, darling, she was cryjng so hard she didn't hear him so he whispered it again slightly moving out of the closet I didn't want to scare her and have her scream he wanted her to turn and see him first so that she wouldn't think someone was about to attack her he whispered again darling and Jennifer looked up in surprise she knew that voice...it was the voice that insantly calming and sooths her all the way down to her soul she looked over and saw that it was her beloved Jonathan he quickly pointed, shh his hand to her lips and said reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms she flung her arms around him and was clinging on for dear life crying he held her super tight stroking her back and whispered it's okay darling I'm here I got you I will get you out of this we will get through this together he continued to pat her back and calm her down once she calm down he whispered I need you to go to the door and listen and see if you hear him standing outside the door Jennifer nodded okay but opened her jacket and showed him that she had a gun that was given to her she pulled it out and handed it to Jonathan, Jonathan pushed it back and said keep it there I have one just in case she didn't want to let go of him she was clinging on to him for dear life it was all she could do to let go to move towards the front door to listen if Mitch was standing on the other side she quickly moved over there and listened and heard nothing and shook her head and went right back to Jonathan's arms. Jonathan told her he hoped that they would have this contained before they got in the air but their plan was as soon as he came to the door for you Grey was going to ambush him and I was going to get him from the front so when I tell you I need you to go step in the closet so you are out of the line of fire Jennifer held on to Jonathan and said darling if anything happens to you, Mitch might as well kill me too because I cannot live without you I can't do it I can't Jonathan held her tight in his arms and kissed her deeply Jennifer clung on him and engulfed his mouth in a passionate kiss after a couple minutes she pulled back and said I mean it darling I can't do it if anything happens to you I mean it Jonathan interrupted her and said I promise everything will be okay we will get through this together we will get out of here together I give you my word trust me. When I tell you I need you to move to the closet I'm going to listen for when he's coming and opens the door when he opens the door I will be ready for him and if all goes according to plan we will take him down right away. Jennifer knew the Jonathan wouldn't let anything happen to her but she meant it if anything happened to her beloved Jonathan Mitch may just as well point the gun to her head and pull the trigger right then and there. she nodded her head yes and knew that she would also help protect Jonathan no matter what Jonathan moved towards the door and listened.

Up front, Gray was growing concerned because he knew their plan was to get this guy and take him down before they took off so that they wouldn't have to do with this while in flight but he had been standing outside the door watching their every move he looked over and said copilot is everything in order? He looked and said yes pilot everything is in order if you want to secure the cabin we can take off. Gray said smiling great and turned to Mitchand said, since we don't have added staff can you please go tell her to take her seat put the seat belt on there is one in that room. Once you get back here and put your seatbelt on we will take off and get you out of here. Mitch still completely clueless thinking that he was getting away with this, and.. not only get away with it but riding in high style. He got up and moved towards the back bedroom where Jennifer was at. Jonathan heard him coming and motioned for Jennifer to get in the closet gray saw him going, and seezed his moment and jumped up and hid behind the door watching he was going to get him from behind hopefully with one shot as he was opening up the door he prayed the Jonathan had Jennifer to safety and was standing where they had planned. Everything went quickly from there Mitch turned the handle to the door and wasn't looking from behind him, Gray took a shot as he opened the door as he was falling in Jonathan panicked not sure if he had been shot or not Jonathan fired off at him to hitting him in the shoulder Mitch went down, Jonathan jumped on top of him, while Gray jumped on top of him holding him down he was fighting to get away and still had his gun in his hand Jonathan was fighting with him for the gun and reached and pulled it out. Gray secured him pulled him off the ground handcuffed him and slammed him down

in the chair. He had been hit in the leg and the shoulder and was bleeding but they were able to contain him. Jeffrey heard all the commotion came running out and said the cops are on their way I opened up the door within seconds the plane was surrounded guns drawn Gray said stand down he's secure. Jennifer and came flying out of the closet and leaps right into Jonathan's open arms. They remove Mitch, Jeffrey follows the police to give them his account of what happened for their report Gray turns and sees Jonathan clinging on to Jennifer and knows they need to be alone, he says Jonathan you guys come out when you're ready I'll take care of all of the paperwork on the outside Jonathan thanked him by nodding his head not letting go of Jennifer who was clinging on to him and not looking at anyone or paying attention to anyone in the room but Jonathan. Gray turned around and left them alone and exited the plane.

Jennifer realized that they were finally alone she burst into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably the event of everything that happened had just caught up with her. Johnathan held her as she sobbed trying to recount and fill him in on the horror of her experience and was panicking like she had to get it out, as if the other part of her was still in fear thinking she was still caught up in it. Johnathan could see, hear and feel the trama was just now hitting her, he knew he needed to calm her, he didn't want to tramatize her more, he knew what she needed, he continued to hold her, but moved with her patting and running his hand up and down her back as he shut the door giving her the calming sense that they were all alone. He moved her to the bed holding her sat her down, while not ever letting his grip on her go. He sat with her. She went through every detail of the day, breaking down at points, mostly watching or hearing innocent people being shot. Johnathan sat and just quiet, listening to her holding her, and calming her when she'd breakdown, reassuring her it was over, I'm here darling, it's over. You're ok. We pulled through together. She clung to him busting into tears, oh darling I was so scared I'd never see you again, that I'd never feel you holding me again, or touching me again, or make love to me again, or my telling you how much I desperately love you. And how happy my life is because of you. How every morning of my life is so amazing because I got to wake up with you beside me. And every night of my life is beyond my wildest dreams because I'm in your arms, whike you're making the most amazing love to me. I was so scared darling I wouldn't have a chance to tell you. Johnathan drew her in closer, sh, darling I love you more than anything. I'm right here, you're ok. I felt the same way standing outside that building, I thought I'd go out of my mind, being so close but unable to be in there keeping you safe. I hated knowing how scared you must have been and I wasn't in there tell you not to be scared that I was there beside you to let you know it was going to be ok, that I would get you out if there safely, and to tell you how much I love you, and I'd never let anyone take you away from me. Jennifer looked up, he had tears in his eyes, she clung him, I was scared, I was so scared, he nodded his head, I know you were darling, I'm so sorry. She shook her head, darling I knew that you would, you always do. I knew you'd go to the ends of the earth to save me if you had to. I'd do the same for you. She leaned over took his face into her hands and kissed him he kissed her until she was breathless, she looked up into those twinkling blue eye's and once again he had healed her, its over isn't it? He locked eyes fingers and hands with her pulling her in tighter, yes darling it's over we're here, together, she smiled squeezed tighter to his finger's forever together. He smiled lost in her, you bet we are my darling. He leaned in and kissed her breathless again. She looked up at him, her eye's filled with desire for him. Darling we should have been hour's into our little afternoon delight's at home, let's go home, I want to be alone with you, just the two of us. I want to lock ourselves in our room, I want to go to our happy place, that's reserved only for the two of us. He smiled took her by the hand's and said come on darling let's go home. She hugged into him and they exited the plane at the bottom of the stairs was a bunch of cops giving statements, gray was one of them, he tuned and saw them coming off the plane, he said excuse me and moved towards them hey you two. He looked at Jennifer, I'm glad you're ok Mrs Hart. I can't tell you how hard it was trying to contain this one here he pointed towards Johnathan. She smiled pulling into his side tighter and laying her head into his shoulder. My hero as always. Gray laughed now I hate to ask right now but I need you to come down town to the station and give your statement. Johnathan interjected no, not now she's been through enough and she just needs to go home can't you get it later? Gray shook his head, Jennifer you're a key witness in this whole ordeal, the fresher your memory recall the stronger case we have for an air tight shut and close case. Jennifer just more than anything wanted nothing more than to go home check on Max, then lock herself away in her bedroom with Johnathan and be alone with him, to shut out everyone and everything else and to make love to him. But she knew she had to make sure this would never happen again and that this time, this guy would go down for what he did. She looked up at Johnathan, the qhicker we give our statements and get it over with, the fasrer we can move on and put this behind us. Johnathan agreed also reluctantly, he agreed. He to was eager to check on Max and be alone with Jennifer, he just wanted to take her home, take her up to thier bed, and to take her and make love to her like her life depended on it, to reclaim her as his and his alone. He took a breath and said ok, but let's get it over with quickly I also want to check on Max, I sent him to the er to get his head injury checked out. Gray said he's at the station now, your car brought him over there, he is giving his statement. You two can give your statements then you all can get home, now I know you're going to be bom barded by every news media out there, reportes are going nuts covering this story, ill have the roads to you're gate checked and keep them out of the way, but it's only going to work for so long, once you're ready I'd pick the one you want to give your story to and after that I'm sure they'll beg off. Jennifer agreed. And squeezed Jonathan's arm come on darling lets go. Gray led them to the waiting car and asked Johnathan for his keys, he'd have one of the guys bring his car to the station. Johnathan nodded and reached into his pocket for his keys. They headed for the police department.

Johnathan and Jennifer and Max arrived home around 8pm, everyone was exhausted. Liz had came and picked up freeway Jr while all this was going on. They pulled over and got something to eat for dinner, Max just wanted to see his bed and the insides of his eyelids, and forget the events of the day. They walked in the house and everyone immediately felt relaxed and at ease. He said I'm turning in early, can I get you folks anything before I go? They both shook their heads, hugged him and said no get some rest, and sleep in, none of us are going to make it beyond the gates without being bom barded by reporters, and I think we need to turn the phone calls to the answering service, or it is just going to be ringing off the hook with reporters asking for the exclusive. We'll leave it till tomorrow. Max nodded good idea I'll do that now. Night folks. In unison both Johnathan and Jennifer said night Max. He headed out of the room to bed. Johnathan turned and drew Jennifer into his arm's, what do you say we grab a bottle of Dom Perion, a couple of glasses and head up for a soak in the tub? She smiled I love it, she leaned in kissed him, I love you. He kissed her, then whispered come on. They stayed linked, neither one had let go of each other once since this ordeal had ended, they were side by side and touching in some way. They grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and two glasses then hit the light's downstairs, and headed up to thier room.

The bathroom was filled with flickering candles, the room filled with the aroma of vanilla and almond. The tub filled with bubbles and the jets going. A silver ice bucket sat next to the tub, chilling their bottle of champagne. Two glasses reflected the candles burning along the tub basen. Johnathan laid back against the tub, his arm's around Jennifer. He was massaging her shoulder's. She lost herself in his touch on her skin. She felt so safe, so complete, she was right where she wanted to be always, in his arms, alone just the two of them, locked away from everyone and everything outside that door. She wanted to be with him, she needed him to take her to their special place, her eyes closed the sensation of his hands on her, were having their usual affect on her, she turned over in his arms her eyes locking on his, the were so blue and filled with deep undying love, lust and desire for her, she could feel him reacting to her, she smiled, her eye's turning dark with desire, I want you darling, I want you so much, take me to our special place darling. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She sunk into his arms and engulfed his month in thier kiss, she parted his lips with her tongue reaching with the oil in her hands from massaging his arm he hurt while puching Mitch and fighting for the gun. She took him in her hand, he gasped moaning in deep not letting them break thier kiss, she was pushing him to his breaking point as his breathing increased, she pushed him to the top, he moaned in deep as his moment came and she sent him flying. She watched with a smile as he came down from the high she just sent him on. He opened his eye's to see her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with dark desire for him. He leaned up, you're next, but I need more working room then this tub has to offer us, he stood taking her up with him, he reached out for her towel, he wrapped it around her, and his. He helped her down from the tub, he led her through the bathroom and to their bed where he laid her on his side, leaning in kissing kissing her. She pulled him with her back onto thier bed. He kissed her deep, she was loosing control fast, he ran his finger's into her hair, he let his lock on her lips go when he kissed down her neck his hands left her hair and were now caressing down her neck, he was leaving goose bumps in their wake, he moved them down to her towel and pulled it open, breaking thier kiss he looked at her lust, want and desire for her pouring out from every angle of them. He licked his lips, mmm you're so beautiful. His eyes moved to lock on her. I want you. She looked at him her mind was spinning with what ever he was planning to do with her, he dropped and was kissing into her neck, she moaned and sighed at the sensations he was raining on her with his actions, he moved over her chest and kissed and licked his way over her breasts, she signed and moaned as her eye's closed lost in him, he could feel her breathing pattern increase, he stayed there with his hands roaming about her, her desire for him and his lips, tounge somewhere else was increasing by the minute. Her leg's parted for his movements as he moved over her stomach which was now contracting with her breathing was coming in gasps, he sat back on his knee's kissing over her legs and thighs as he made his way to her spot, she moaned oh yes when he got there, her head pushed back into the pillow, he heard her sighs and knew what she wanted, he wanted to push her to the brink, to take her as if their lives depended on it. He pulled back reaching out to pull a pillow and slide it under her, her eye's opened when he had suddenly stopped, she cried out his name, in his husky voice, don't worry darling I'll get right back there, her head was already clouded by the thundering of her heart pounding in her ears, he wasn't kidding he took her again, he was working his

incredible talents here, she gasped to catch her breath as there was no let up, in the sensations he was raining on her, she was close, he could hear her moan's, which only spured him on more, she was crying out as he was pushing her into her mind blowing climax, her head arched back pushing into her pillow, she gripped the comforter under neigth her is if to keep her from flying off the bed. A deep loud moan came from deep within as he sent her flying over the top, her voice and air escaped her as her strong climax took hold of her, he knew she was over the top and rolled to his side watching her, she cried out his name catching her breath as she came off her high, he smiled, she was now panting, her eyes openings to see him she breathlessly said oh darling that was... He interrupted her and said ah un...im not done he moved and took her there twice more, she was crying out his name as she thought she was going to fall from the ceiling. She was panting trying to catch her breath, as he watched her grinning from ear to ear knowing he was responsible for her feeling like this, only her total submission of his every action on her body, had him so hard he had to be with her in the next one's he had in store for her, she gasped oh Johnathan that felt so amazing, she looked at him fire was pouring from her eyes, she gasped take me there again, but I want you with me, take me with you to our special place, please.. He was more than ready for her, and her four strong climax's had her more than ready for him. She pulled him to her, he once again locked eye's with her, absolute pure love was looking right through him, to his soul. I love you so much darling. She looked at him reaching across his back pulling him to her, I love you too darling, so much. She whispered, I want you so much..he entered her and both moaned in deeply. oh being with her and feeling her all around him was amazing to him, he moved in perfect rhythm and pace with her, she was gasping and moaning as he was pushing her up the top of that mountain, he was right with her, her inner mussels was sending him beyond his breaking point. He was afraid he'd go over before she got there, he could feel she was close, he knew it was going to be powerfully strong for her, he pulled back just a bit for fear he'd not be with her, he moved to the spot and her head snapped back she gasped and moaned deep, her voice raised a few pitches as she felt his building with hers, he filled her completely her hands pulled across her back as if she tried to pull him in deeper, he moaned deep as his breathing was in rapid sounds, he was crying out ah, oh, oh my god yes, she was right there with him as she was moaning oh oh yes, don't stop, there... They hit the top and he let out a loud deep moan and she screamed his name, they clung to each other as they rode out the powerful wave, him breathing fast and heavy, her trying to catch hers, they barely hit the bottom when they both wanted to go there again he took her there several times before they moved to the shower, both completely satisfied, they didn't even get dressed after the shower, he wanted her next to him naked, he wanted to feel her all around him. They slid into their bed, his arms wrapping all around her. She turned in his arms hugging him into her, he was so warm, his skin, and strength of his heart beating in her ear, his arms encased her holding her tight. Everything about him soothed her to her soul. She clung to him, I love you darling, its all over isn't it? He held her tighter yes darling it's all over, we're right here together, I'm holding you now, and I'll always be here to hold you. I love you darling. She sighed, this right here, us making love, the way we make love, us here like this right here right now, this is what I dreamt about all day, getting out of there and getting home to you that's what I focused on all day. Johnathan smiled drawing her in closer me too darling. I love you so much. She snuggles into his neck listening to the sound of his heart beating underneath her she felt at as though today never happened she had spent the last few hours in pure heaven with him, every part if her felt amazing, in his arms she was whole, and safe from anything. She drifted off to sleep quickly, Johnathan was right behind her, she was home, he had just made move to her, he could feel every part of her against him, the warmth of her in his arms and her calm deep sleep luled him into a deep sleep, as he drifted off he thanked God for keeping her safe and for bringing her back to him safely he kissed her head and breathed in the sent of her as he fell right behind her into deep sleep.

The sun was bright through the windows in Johnathan and Jennifer's bedroom window, indicating that it was at least 10:00 a.m. Jennifer was still in a deep sleep, both of them in the same position they fell asleep in, both still completely wrapped around each other. Johnathan was waking he could see how bright it was in their room it was really bright which was the indication they got so caught up in thier love making they forgot to shut them before they went to bed. He felt Jennifer's luxurious body completely all around him, the pattern of her breathing told him she was still in a deep sleep, he had no intentions of going near the office today, much less leave her side. Her grip on him told him she felt the same way, he knew she was a strong woman, but he also knew she just went through a very traumatic event and that she wasn't going to want to leave thier house, and would do and feel better faster with him by her side. He couldn't help but let his mind drift off to recount the event's of last night, those beautiful sounds that escaped her lips. Brought a smile to his face, the sounds she made when he had her over the edge, hearing her screaming his name, the mear thought was waking up something else. Jennifer felt so content, her body felt so amazing, only him, only his touch could bring her such amazing pleasure. She just wanted more of him, there was never too much of him, she craved his hands and lips on her body all the time, there was never enough hours in the day she could spend with him, she knew as weak and clingy as some would say she was, she honestly could spend 24 hours a day 7 days a week 365 days a year with him, and it still wouldn't be enough. She was so happy, oh so very happy, she could feel him over her, his hands, oh my god those magical hands of his, the incredible pleasure he'd bring when he touched her. And his lips and tonge on her body drove her mad with desire for him. The way he made love to her, she lived for it. She never felt the way he made her body mind and soul would feel when she was making love to him, with him it was like the first time every time. She never came within one tenth of feeling the way he makes her feel while making love. Or ever felt deep to the very depths of her sole love like she does with him. She never even was in love with any other man, she knew it the day she laid eyes on him. She was laying there in his arm's she was safe, he had once again saved her, she was home, in their bed, in his arms, he was doing the most amazing things to her body. She could feel the him she was wrapped all around him, he made her feel so warm, safe and protected. The sun was bright, she could see it through her closed eyes. She could tell by his breathing pattern that he was awake, and knowing him gazing down at her, she smiled good morning darling. He smiled good morning darling, he kissed into her shoulder, she sighed she loved it when he woke her like this. She turned in his arm's she felt someone else waking up. She learned in kissing him. Then reaching up into his hair. Its late do you need to go into the office? He smiled shaking his head nope, I'm not going any were but right here by your side. She smiled you're so wonderful. He smiled, I love you darling, I think for right now you need to just rest without the outside distractions, you've been through a traumatic experience and you need to have time to recover from it. And I plan to stay right here by your side the whole time. She was so touched she couldn't speak, tears welled up in her eyes, I love you so much. she smiled well how about we spend it right here, we've got all of yesterday afternoon to make up for, he smiled wagged his eyebrows and said, you're reading my mind Mrs Hart, she smiled seductively I think I'm reading someone else's mind to, he feels like he's waking up. He wagged his eye brows, ah hummm..they spent the rest of the morning making love, it was around 12:30 when Max was passing thier room that he heard the shower come on. The phone rang, Max grumbled knowing that they had sent all calls to answering service and who could this possibly be he turned on his heels and went back upstairs because he happened to be closer to that phone picking it up he said hart residence it was Herschel asking if Jonathan and Jennifer have decided on which reporter they were going to talk to? the reporters were going crazy and calling the police station and the answering service nonstop. Max replied I don't know they're not up yet they haven't come up for air since they came home. Herschel laughed under his breath knowing well that sounds like them he said oh ok max kind of laughed and said to be honest I don't really expect to see them come up for air much today suffice it to say knowing them as well as I know them your best bet is to hold off everyone until at least tomorrow afternoon by then hopefully they will have come up for air I haven't even seen them come out for food yet. Herschel shook his head and laughed and said okay max sounds good I'll take care of it hung up the phone and he said damn that Jonathan is a lucky man. Max made his way back downstairs and continued on with his day and working on training freeway Junior. Max made his way downstairs when about 20 minutes later Jonathan made his way down the stairs and said morning Max how you feeling? Great replied Max, who moved towards the kitchen stove, can I make you folks some breakfast or lunch since it is after 1 o'clock now Jonathan smiled and said no thanks max I'm just going to grab us a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich and head back upstairs if you want you can take the day off I think Mrs H and I are just going to stick close to home today if we're hungry we'll come downstairs and grab something so don't feel like you have to cook anything will be good max giggled shook his head and said you two are something else. But when you do decide to come up for air Herschel called and needs to know who you want to do the interview with I guess the reporters are getting out of hand and calling non stop everywhere looking for an interview from Mrs H. Jonathan patted him on the shoulder and said thanks Max we'll take care of it later. He made them a breakfast sandwich and took it and some coffee upstairs where they spent the rest of the day indulging in the afternoon delights they had missed out on yesterday. They came up for air later on that evening around 7 came downstairs grabbed a bite to eat and ran right back upstairs. They finally came up for air around 3:30 the next day max laughed and said oh there you two are I didn't know if you were ever coming out of there Jennifer turns red and laughed into Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan said we're starving what's there to eat around here Max laughed and said I should have no doubt you two would be starving after that workout and moved to the refrigerator and whipped hi

Them up a huge lunch. He said I hate to ruin your little moment but Hershel has called twice today asking if you had a reporter in mined? Jonathan looked at Jennifer and said actually we haven't even thought about it or discussed it yet Jennifer sent down grabbing freeway Junior onto her lap off the kitchen table and said well darling I guess we should figure that out I'd like to get it over with so we can put it behind us and move on Johnathan leaned over and kissed her and said we will do that and we will do it together just like we do everything she smiled ran her fingers through his hair and said together always and forever he leaned in and kissed her and said together forever

Jennifer decided to give her interview to the LA times. Johnathan remained by her side through it all, together they came through it all, stronger and more connected than ever. Proving once again that together there was nothing they could handle as they were together. ㈏2㈏2

The end.


End file.
